More Than Words
by Coconabanana
Summary: Requested drabbles collection. Drabble #3 Rubber. America/England. Crack. Short PWP. Why do you want a rubber band?
1. Whole New World

**Disclaimer**: No own.

**A/N**: This is a drabbles collection. Each drabble may or may not be interconnected. Some were written based on prompts given by my friends at LiveJournal, some were just written on spur of the moment kind of thing. The drabbles are all mostly of America/England, but it doesn't mean there won't be other pairings/characters. Anyway, posting this just so you guys know that I am still alive and still working on 4 Minutes' second omake, Carpe Diem Act VII, and If I Tell You I Love You's second story. College kills me severely. T-T

* * *

**Prompt**: W= Whole New World. Hetalia. America/England

**For**: ExpressoLatte

**Rating**: PG, for mentions of God

* * *

His whole world changed three times since they met.

The first was when he literally stepped his foot on the New World. England would daresay that it was the best moment he had ever experienced in his long and tiresome life as a nation. Not because he gained a colony for his budding British Empire nor it was because he won the battle for the New World against that bloody French frog. He didn't know what the exact reason was, but he knew the moment little America chose him over France, touched his arm and asked if he was alright with his angelic voice, England's whole world changed for the better. Everything he had done since then was for his little America. He gave him everything, everything including his love.

And then there was the time when his whole world changed again. No, it didn't change for the better, it was for the worse. This was the worst change he had ever experienced, worse than when dear Bess died, worse than when he had to go through the Civil War. America had rebelled against him, for independence, for the bloody Revolution. Arthur's heart was broken, broken and trampled, and betrayed, and he knew, America didn't love him anymore. This new world; the world without America for him to love, was literally Hell on Earth.

But God was playing with him, with his mind, his heart, his fate. God had been so cruel with him—or maybe He was blessing him? England never knew—by letting America back into his life. God had been so vicious by letting the ungrateful brat came and saved him in the World War. God must have hated him by making him fell in love again, and again, and again, and again… No matter how many times America had done him wrong, no matter how many times America had broken his heart, no matter how many times his whole world changed, England would always, always, and always loved his dearest America.

England would say that God must have some problem or grudge with him, by letting him entered another new world when America said that he loved him too.

~End~

* * *

**Endnote**: I think I'll be taking requests for short drabbles some time later after I finished all the requested prompts… but if you want to request now, request away. One word prompt and say the pairings or characters that you want (pairings that's a no-no for me: FrUK, RusAme, AmeJap, EngJap, and some more but I'll be dead if I list them all here). I'll see what I can do. Don't expect too much though. I'll only write when inspiration hits me or when I have the time. 8D

Comment is loved like... uh, sleep?


	2. Explicit

**Disclaimer**: It's England who owns Sealand… used to anyway. Uh, right.

**A/N**: Again from the Alphabet Drabble Meme. And uh, to answer a question by the reviewer; yes, I don't like FrUk. My soul has been sold completely to USUK. |D. But it doesn't mean that I don't like France. And look! I wrote him in this drabble, right? XDD

* * *

**Prompt**: E=Explicit. France. Sealand (I just had to add him. XD). Mentions of America/England and Sweden/Finland.

**For**: sakuratsukikage

**Rating**: R15 to be safe.

**Warning**: There's Big Brother France talking about 'the birds and the bees'

**Summary**: France giving Sealand 'the talk' after Sealand asked him what America and England were doing inside the closet.

* * *

You would wonder why Sealand was poking on France's side the moment he stepped out of the conference room. No worries, you were not alone, France wondered why too.

And France could only raise an eyebrow when this little micro-nation that he took pity of—the little boy had those amazingly unattractive eyebrows after all—asked why England and America were entering the closet at the end of the hallway when everyone else was going to the restaurant for lunch after gruelling hours of screaming, fighting and literally pulling each other's throat off in the conference room.

And France, being France, smirked and patted the boy's head.

"Let Big Brother France explains what they are doing, Sea-chan."

"It's Sea-kun _desu yo_!"

Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, poor Sealand was getting 'the talk' from the infamous Big Brother France. One could only hope that his brain wouldn't be too damaged after the whole ordeal of 'the birds and the bees'. Because hey, did you really expect France to use the whole 'the birds and the bees' metaphors?

France's version of 'the talk' consisted of the sentences like;

"You know what happens when _mon petit Amerique_ puts his cock in, Sea-chan? _Angleterre_ will either scream 'oh god, yes! Yes! There, there…' or 'Faster you bloody bollocks!'"

"I do think that _Amerique _is the one who has condoms and lube all the time with him. Because _Angleterre _is a closet pervert, I don't think he'd want anyone to know that he wants to have sex all the time with _Amerique_…Not that everyone doesn't know about that already."

"Let me tell you this, Sea-chan; that jerk _Angleterre_ of yours really has a very skilful tongue. No, I didn't mean about his sharp words and all. Ah, the things he could do to one's cock with that delish tongue of his…"

"And do you know that your Su Papa and Fin Mama actually do the same thing, Sea-chan?"

Just imagine the most explicit 'the birds and the bees' talk and you would know why Sealand would run away, looking as if he was about to gag, when he saw America or England or even his Su Papa and Fin Mama.

~End~

* * *

**Endnote**: Yes, I am evil to Sealand like that. Ha!

Anyway, ten more requests to fill until I can start taking requests from the reviewer. Wait patiently, please. My internship starts next Monday. It'll be a miracle if I ever get the time to sit in front of the computer much less writing fanfiction. OTL


	3. Rubber

**Disclaimer**: Never own.

* * *

**Prompt****/Character(s) or Pairing(s)**: R= Rubber. America/England

**For**: kasumicc at LiveJournal

**Rating**: R15

**Warning**: Crack. Short PWP. Pardon for the lack of sexiness and my fail memory.

**Summary**: Why do you want a rubber band?

* * *

The air was filled with pants and gasps and England knew the temperature must have increased the moment America shed his pants off. No! It must have increased the moment they stepped into the room. And what America's tongue was doing to England's cock right now didn't help much in maintaining a cool head.

"Ame-A-Americaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

America hummed and England knew he wouldn't last long if the younger nation didn't stop whatever he was doing with his mouth or stop grazing his prostate with his fingers. After a few painful seconds of trying to regain his ability to speak, England grabbed a handful of America's blonde hair and tugged him up, feeling a little bit lost when America's fingers slid out of him. England kissed him hard, tasting his own pre-cum and murmured breathlessly, "Cock. In. Now."

"Gladly," America said smugly and with the speed of light unbuckled his belt and shedding his jeans and boxer off, throwing it over his shoulder haphazardly. He moved one of England's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself. "Ready?" he asked the older man.

England nodded, but then just as the head of America's cock touched the entrance, he pushed America away from him. "Wait! Wait!"

America groaned and pouted. "What now?"

"Where's the rubber?"

A beat. America cocked his head. And then a frown.

"Er… I know you're one kinky old man, England. But… isn't there cock ring for that? Why do you want a rubber band?"

~End~

* * *

**Endn****ote**: In case someone doesn't understand, I misremembered the fact that it's actually the American who speaks rubber as condom, not British. orz. And because I fail like that, the drabble turned to be England asking America for rubber (condom **not** eraser, heck why would England needs eraser when having sex? XD;;), but America thought he was asking for rubber band. Anyway, you get it. I couldn't fix it without making the crack disappears, so I leave it at that.

Review is loved like bubblegum. (random, I know)


End file.
